warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Xai'athi (Redux)
Yup. The head piece is much more of an ceremonial piece, but Binadamu doesn't take it off. [[User:Vivaporius|'Vivaporius says:]] [[User_talk:Vivaporius|"I don't need a slogan!"']] 20:27, December 14, 2011 (UTC) *strokes beard* This is interesting. I like the original (or non-original, as it were) better though. Totalimmortal 21:58, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. And how so. I'd like to know what you liked about the other over this one. [[User:Vivaporius|'Vivaporius says:]] [[User_talk:Vivaporius|"I don't need a slogan!"']] 22:01, December 14, 2011 (UTC) I dunno, the other one just appeals to me more for some reason. Sorry, thats no help at all is it? xD Totalimmortal 22:04, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Well it's nice to know. Thanks for your interest. [[User:Vivaporius|'Vivaporius says:]] [[User_talk:Vivaporius|"I don't need a slogan!"']] 22:07, December 14, 2011 (UTC) I think that the other one is better for the amount of variety and background, the ups and downs and the ability to conect to them. I fear these ones would be far duller, but I like the idea and think that you should intergrate them somehow. Also, wouldn't acid cancel out the poision? Trulyrandom 22:13, December 14, 2011 (UTC) You are correct. But I think it would be impossible to intergrate either, as their characters are so complete different in all aspects. There is varity in this version of the Xai'athi, such as the breeds, but they are not as role-based like the 40k Xai'athi. I never fully developed the story behind these Xai'athi (as their story was more of a way for me to pass the time). So once I've decided what role they'll have in the galaxy, their history and culture will remain under-developed for the time being. Thanks for your input Truly. [[User:Vivaporius|'Vivaporius says:]] [[User_talk:Vivaporius|"I don't need a slogan!"']] 22:17, December 14, 2011 (UTC) As for the acid vs. posion. Yes. But say they were to breath in posion air. It wouldn't make it into the blood, but effect the muscles and skin. That is were the issue arises. That is why the conflict would rarely pop up. Outside of that, the answer is yes. [[User:Vivaporius|'Vivaporius says:]] [[User_talk:Vivaporius|"I don't need a slogan!"']] 22:19, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Your welcome. Prehaps they were the experments of Brumadi (can't spell it) left behind on earth. They survive and eventualy get off-world and get further away from man, untill they find Brumadi and try and regain their place in his eyes (though they go the rong way about it). Trulyrandom 22:22, December 14, 2011 (UTC) I like it. Yet another version of the Xai'athi to work with. But there are a few matters with the idea. Binadamu took all of the Xai'athi on Epsilon Eridani to Nyumbani during the Exodus. Any who were left behind were killed in the nuclear blasts set up by the Xai'athi to combat the Orks. I can see them being the desendants of a lost colony ship from the Exodus, perhaps a matter of Warp travel temporal issues. [[User:Vivaporius|'Vivaporius says:]] [[User_talk:Vivaporius|"I don't need a slogan!"']] 22:28, December 14, 2011 (UTC) By Brumadi do you mean Binadamu...? :P Totalimmortal 22:28, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Yea, I did mean big B. And I ment earth as in Terra, the one we live on. :O Trulyrandom 22:49, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Binadamu fled Earth. He didn't create the Xai'athi until he got to Epsilon Eridani. In this setting, he leaves Earth still, but is a Xai'athi himself, and flees to the Eastern Fringe. [[User:Vivaporius|'Vivaporius says:]] [[User_talk:Vivaporius|"I don't need a slogan!"']] 22:51, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Yes, but these could be hi experments on people rather than actual Xai'athi. Sorry that was me. Trulyrandom 22:55, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Hi experiments? [[User:Vivaporius|'Vivaporius says:]] [[User_talk:Vivaporius|"I don't need a slogan!"']] 22:55, December 14, 2011 (UTC) I though he experimented on people here? Or was it my bad spelling? Trulyrandom 23:01, December 14, 2011 (UTC) No. He presented he findings and proposals to a board of scientists on Earth, who attempted to turn him in to Interpol. He fled Terra, and went to Epsilon Eridani where he made the Xai'athi. [[User:Vivaporius|'Vivaporius says:]] [[User_talk:Vivaporius|"I don't need a slogan!"']] 23:06, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Well, unless you change the background, my ideas screwed. the warp idea dosn't sound to bad though, but why are they diffrent to the other Xai'athi? sorry, me again. Trulyrandom 23:10, December 14, 2011 (UTC) They spent several centuries isolated from the mainstream Xai'athi, and thus had a completely different culture, which unlike the more simplistic Xai'athi, were more monarchial, and agressive, as they were the children of Xai'athi who had just fled their homeworld do to war. Thus, they developed a more militaristic view of life, which along with their attempt to reconnect with the father whom they had been isolated from for so long, would led to them making bloody crusades across the galaxy to gain their father's love. [[User:Vivaporius|'Vivaporius says:]] [[User_talk:Vivaporius|"I don't need a slogan!"']] 23:12, December 14, 2011 (UTC) That works, I think you should put it in with the mainstreem Xai'athi. Also could they still worship big B, becaus they were isolated for so long? Trulyrandom 23:17, December 14, 2011 (UTC) The Big B doesn't like to be worshiped. He's a Coptic Christian. Also, the plan for this version of the Xai'athi to be intergrated into the mainstream ones goes much like this. The Xai'athi flee the Epsilon Eridan using experimental warp drives. The fleet escapes, and enters the Warp. However, one is lagging behind the rest, and it's engines, already old and barely holding together, is damaged by an Orks missle, the ship enters the Warp, but stays there 20,000 years, fifty times longer than the other ships, and exits at the height of of the Tribulation Era. They arrive to see to the Xai'athi an almost atheistic race (as far as worship of Binadamu was concerned). How they react to it is under development. [[User:Vivaporius|'Vivaporius says:]] [[User_talk:Vivaporius|"I don't need a slogan!"']] 23:25, December 14, 2011 (UTC)